The invention relates to a rotation angle sensor device that includes at least                a rotor unit,        a stator unit,        a housing unit that is at least partially positioned around the rotor unit and the stator unit, and        a bearing-shaft unit by means of which at least the rotor unit may be moved with respect to the stator unit.        
A rotation path sensor to recognize the position and the path of a rotatable drive shaft is known from the German Patent Publication No. DE 198 57 017 A1. The sensor includes a stator and a rotor that is provided with connecting elements to connect it to the drive shaft and to a moveable measuring disk. Between the stator and the rotor a rocker bearing is positioned at a prestated distance from the axis of the rotor and is limited by the moveable measurement disk. The rotor has two elastic flaps as connecting elements that are loaded away from each other by an elastic link in order to ensure the connection with the drive shaft at a point distant from the rocker bearing. The sensor also includes means to have it built into the drive shaft.
A disadvantage in this device lies in the fact that the rotation path sensor is mounted in an enclosed housing that must also be placed onto a throttle plate housing that is also enclosed, even if the sensor housing is partitioned. Even if the rotor shaft can be placed onto the drive shaft, the sensor housing must always be connected with the throttle plate housing separately. Also, the shaft must have separate bearings, and a return spring must be provided for the rotation path sensor.
A rotational angle sensor device consisting of a stationary and a rotating unit with a rotor axis is known from the German Patent Publication No. DE 199 03 490 A1. Along with an actuation unit, the pre-mounted units are coupled to an end of the throttle plate element.
The European Patent Publication No. EP 10 24 267 A2 describes a positioning device for a throttle plate unit in which a throttle plate is positioned within a housing unit by a throttle plate shaft so that it may be adjusted. This positioning device includes at least:                A Hall-effect rotational angle sensor device mounted on a throttle plate shaft, consisting of a stationary unit and a moveable unit that may be displaced with respect to the stationary unit, a drive unit (109), and        A transmission positioned between the moveable unit and the drive unit.        
The housing unit at least partially surrounds the stationary and moveable unit, whereby the stationary unit consists of a first and a second stator ring arc segment that provides a stator separation recess in which at least one Hall integrated circuit is positioned and at least partially retained in the housing unit. The moveable unit consists of a ring magnet arc segment that is at least partially separated by an air gap from the first and the second stator arc segment and that, together with a third stator ring arc segment, is at least partially held together in a toothed-wheel segment of the transmission, positioned across from the air gap.
A rotational angle sensor device, particularly for a throttle plate adjustment device, is also known from the European Patent Publication No. EP 10 54 237 A2. This sensor device includes at least:                a stator unit with at least two stator segment elements that are positioned together to form a separation recess        whereby at least one Hall sensor is positioned in the separation recess,        a rotor unit with at least one ring magnet segment element moveable with respect to the stator unit,        a plug unit, and        a housing unit in which at least the stator unit is at least partially held,        whereby the ring magnet segment element includes a link element and        whereby the link element of the ring magnet segment element is shaped into the rotor unit.        
For the latter known devices, the shaft must have separate bearings, and a return spring must be provided for the rotor unit.